Gloriosa Daisy/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Campers_watching_Gloriosa_and_Timber_EG4.png Gloriosa_welcomes_campers_to_Camp_Everfree_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_introducing_herself_EG4.png your friendly camp and nature guide.png Gloriosa_Daisy_introduces_Timber_Spruce_EG4.png Timber_Spruce_acting_cool_EG4.png always be invited to fun things.png Gloriosa_Daisy_addresses_the_campers_EG4.png except hike near the rock quarry.png thats off limits.png your options are wide open.png the very best week of your lives.png Rock climbing.png done.png of course.png naturally.png I do make sugar cookies.png walking sticks for everyone.png a camp tradition.png literally never done that.png I be taking requests.png Timber_Spruce_looking_off-screen_EG4.png The camp gift of course.png really.png yes really.png Timber_Spruce_talks_aside_to_Gloriosa_EG4.png Gloriosa_and_Timber_glare_at_each_other_EG4.png every year campers work together.png Gloriosa_gesturing_to_CHS_students_EG4.png why its so important.png you all seem like.png certain you come up with something.png Gloriosa,_Timber,_and_cheering_campers_EG4.png speaking of leaving things behind.png Timber_Spruce_announcing_tent_assignments_EG4.png Gloriosa_shaking_her_head_at_Timber_EG4.png Gloriosa_walks_down_the_gazebo_steps_EG4.png Gloriosa_gets_the_campers'_attention_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_checking_her_clipboard_EG4.png go over some camp safety rules.png let me know if you need anything.png Gloriosa_Daisy_hears_Filthy_Rich_EG4.png Filthy_Rich_makes_an_appearance_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_greeting_Filthy_Rich_EG4.png Gloriosa_pushes_Filthy_Rich_to_his_limo_EG4.png camp is just getting started.png just taking in the scenery.png Gloriosa_Daisy_vs._Filthy_Rich_EG4.png look around when camp is over.png Gloriosa_Daisy_narrows_her_eyes_EG4.png Filthy_Rich_checking_his_watch_EG4.png Filthy_Rich_climbs_inside_his_limo_EG4.png Gloriosa_watches_Filthy's_limo_drive_away_EG4.png Gloriosa_looking_nervous_at_Twilight_and_Sunset_EG4.png Gloriosa_explains_who_Filthy_Rich_is_EG4.png check on his old stomping grounds.png Equestria_Girls_suspicious_of_Gloriosa's_claim_EG4.png put away your things.png Gloriosa_Daisy_welcoming_campers_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_bumps_into_Gloriosa_Daisy_EG4.png Sunset_Shimmer_puts_a_hand_on_Gloriosa's_arm_EG4.png what did you say gloriosa.png didn't say anything.png Gloriosa_Daisy_looking_back_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG4.png did you need something.png if there is anything I can do.png I've got this sunset shimmer.png thanks I'm good.png Gloriosa_Daisy_walks_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EG4.png Camp_Everfree_waterfront_EG4.png Gloriosa_Daisy_explaining_lake_activities_to_the_campers_EG4.png just let me know.png Flash Sentry watching Sci-Twi and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and principals inspect the dock EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "I suggest we close down the dock" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I'm sure it won't have to be" EG4.png Gloriosa "just needs to be patched up" EG4.png Gloriosa "I've got this!" 2 EG4.png Applejack "this whole dock needs to go" EG4.png Applejack kicks a rotting dock support beam EG4.png Applejack suggests building a new dock EG4.png Gloriosa loves Applejack's idea EG4.png Timber "wouldn't want you guys to miss out" EG4.png Gloriosa getting mad at Timber EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other again EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber concerned EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png Gloriosa "looks like it's settled" EG4.png Timber "looks like it" EG4.png Gloriosa "Everyone, get cleaned up" EG4.png Gloriosa "scary stories!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie excited about making s'mores EG4.png Gloriosa's eyes appear in the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't mean to scare you!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thinking of an excuse EG4.png Gloriosa "took the scenic route" EG4.png Gloriosa "the forest is beautiful at night" EG4.png Gloriosa "no one else should do it" EG4.png Gloriosa "time to head to your tents" EG4.png Snips approaching Gloriosa EG4.png Snips forgot his toothbrush EG4.png Gloriosa appears to assist Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Applejack just fell into the lake.png Gloriosa Daisy worried about Applejack EG4.png Need warm towels and dry clothes.png Oh and a hot cocoa.png I got this.png Gloriosa Daisy leaving to get towels and cocoa EG4.png Shadowy figure entering the camp mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy entering the camp mess hall EG4.png I was looking for you 2.png Gloriosa giving towels and dry clothes to Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving Applejack a new hat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the state of the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in the messy camp cafeteria EG4.png Dont worry about it.png Gloriosa Daisy and Sunset Shimmer hear Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eye twitching EG4.png I get you another one.png New arrows coming right up.png Filthy Rich is back.png Absolutely not.png Gloriosa touches Sunset's arm as she walks past EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looks where Gloriosa touched her EG4.png CHS campers making paper lanterns EG4.png Time to watch your lanterns fly.png Twilight and Timber approach the dock with their lanterns EG4.png CHS campers holding their paper lanterns EG4.png CHS campers release their lanterns into the air EG4.png Campers watch their lanterns float up into the sky EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy storming out of the lakehouse EG4.png Blurry shot of Gloriosa Daisy entering the cave EG4.png Gloriosa appears before Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerging from the shadows EG4.png It's all me.png Gloriosa Daisy giving a wicked grin EG4.png Sunset and Twilight shocked to see Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Trying to scare everyone away.png Never try to scare anyone away.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Gloriosa Daisy by the arm EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Filthy Rich in Gloriosa's office EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy feeling defeated EG4.png My great grandparents founded this place.png Been in our family for generations.png You have to let the camp stay.png Turning it into a spa resort.png Line my pockets with more money.png Than this camp ever could.png Gloriosa Daisy pleading with Filthy Rich EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starting to get desperate EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need a little more time!" EG4.png Filthy agrees to give Gloriosa Daisy more time EG4.png I give you at the end of the month.png Gloriosa Daisy breaking down in sorrow EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy crying at her office desk EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy crying in the waterfall grotto EG4.png What'll I do.png Gloriosa Daisy's tears fall into the water EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy notices the magic in the sky EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking up at the trail of magic EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy following the trail of magic EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy exploring the rock quarry EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy running into the cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy squeezing past the boulders EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stumbling into the cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy coughing from the dust EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy in complete awe EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy approaching the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy about to touch the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy activates the magic geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's hand stuck on the geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy falls back onto a bed of vines EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking at the bed of vines EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy controlling five magic geodes EG4.png I know what they can do.png I can control their power now.png Timber Spruce suspicious of Gloriosa's magic EG4.png You don't know that for sure.png Timber Spruce angrily dismisses Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stops Timber Spruce from leaving EG4.png It's being taken away.png If this has to be our last week here.png Whatever it takes to make it count.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy feeling sorry for Derpy and Sandalwood EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on Derpy's boat EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy made a huge mistake EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Trixie and Micro Chips EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking into the distance EG4.png Gloriosa sees boulders blocking the river current EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on the boulders EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber arguing in the lakehouse EG4.png I had to tell them something.png I just wish you didn't tell them.png This is all too much for you.png Sunset finishes viewing Gloriosa's memories EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy pulls her arm away EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking shocked EG4.png Sunset Shimmer confronting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy gets backed into a corner EG4.png Another problem somewhere else.png How do you know what I was doing.png How do you know about the magic.png I can see things.png Because I have magic too.png And so do our friends.png Gloriosa Daisy sinisterly confident EG4.png I got this girls.png Use it to save my camp.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need more power!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy reaches for the last two geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy grabs the last two geodes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa extracts the last two geodes from the spire EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy brings the seven geodes together EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's geode necklace morphing EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's geode necklace takes a new form EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy overflowing with magic power EG4.png Vines wrapping around Gloriosa Daisy's feet EG4.png Vine-like leggings appear on Gloriosa's feetEG4.png Vines wrapping around Gloriosa Daisy's torso EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starting to transform EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's vine-like tiara shining bright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's new appearance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy with glowing green eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy with piercing tar-like eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's new form fully revealed EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy starts floating forward EG4.png We're not on the same page.png Gloriosa Daisy leaving the crystal cave EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy uses her magic on the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sealing the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy seals up the cave entrance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy floating into the Everfree Forest EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy floats toward the camp EG4.png Snips and Snails feign innocence as Gloriosa floats by EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa appears at Camp Everfree EG4.png Attention campers.png Transformed Gloriosa making an announcement EG4.png But don't worry.png I've got this campers.png Gloriosa Daisy clawing into the ground EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking sinister EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sitting on a throne of vines EG4.png Gloriosa starts singing We Will Stand For Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy pointing to her necklace EG4.png Close-up on Gloriosa Daisy's sinister grin EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy outstretching her arms EG4.png Gather close in my protection.png We will stand.png Gloriosa Daisy's magic power building EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy unleashing her power EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy touching the camp totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa causes vines to grow over the totem pole EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy stroking Starlight's chin EG4.png Vines follow Gloriosa Daisy as she walks forward EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa approaches the mess hall EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy threatening the campers EG4.png Gloriosa encloses the camp mess hall in vines EG4.png Forever free.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy grabs Timber Spruce's axe EG4.png Transformed Gloriosa menacing Timber Spruce EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy traps Timber's hand in brambles EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sings as Timber rises off the ground EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's magic continues to build EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy manipulating the plants EG4.png Trust in me.png This is for your own good.png Transformed Gloriosa creating gentle magic EG4.png Every lovely bloom.png Designed to defend.png Gloriosa Daisy casting her magic on the flower EG4.png Let them come.png Just let them try.png Gloriosa Daisy stepping onto the camp sundial EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy standing atop the camp sundial EG4.png Written into the history pages.png Gloriosa Daisy rising into the air EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power builds even further EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy creating even more brambles EG4.png Fluttershy looking up at transformed Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy exerting more of her power EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy prevents the campers from escaping EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy glaring angrily at Pinkie Pie EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looks down at Pinkie and Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy continues to menace the campers EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy traps more campers in vine domes EG4.png Gloriosa's wall of brambles grows even higher EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy lands back on the sundial EG4.png Why are you fighting me.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming more insane EG4.png I'm doing this for you.png Camp everfree is absolutely delightful.png Gloriosa Daisy sweetly "to the spa?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy furious "to the spa?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power goes out of control EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Rainbow Dash EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming a human plant EG4.png I appreciate your concern.png I got this brother.png Gloriosa Daisy growing more powerful EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power continues to grow EG4.png Gloriosa's dome of brambles starts to close EG4.png Twilight, Sunset, and Timber looking up at Gloriosa EG4.png Vines start to cover Gloriosa Daisy's body EG4.png Vines completely consume Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Vines are ripped away from Gloriosa's body EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy screaming in agony EG4.png Geodes floating away from Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Wisps of light rain upon Camp Everfree EG4.png Timber Spruce running over to Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce trying to wake Gloriosa up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy regaining consciousness EG4.png What happened timber.png Timber Spruce comforting Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce hugging Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Timber Spruce glancing up at Twilight EG4.png Twilight watches Timber and Gloriosa reconcile EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png I only wanted this to be.png I've made it the worst.png Maybe it's for the best.png Gloriosa Daisy listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna wanted our students to come here EG4.png Gloriosa and principals listen to Twilight Sparkle EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy unsure about the girls' idea EG4.png Those are all good ideas.png Where would we hold it.png In the crystal cave.png I admire everyone's enthusiasm.png I just don't know how.png Plan a ball by tomorrow.png Gloriosa Daisy standing on the camp dock EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy looking up at the sky EG4.png Timber Spruce appears next to Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce puts an arm around Gloriosa EG4.png Timber and Gloriosa looking out at the water EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce overjoyed EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber starting to dance EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addressing the Gala guests EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy helping us raise enough money EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy barely containing her excitement EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy save Camp Everfree! EG4.png The Rainbooms cheering for Gloriosa Daisy EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy thanking the Rainbooms EG4.png Gloriosa asked for help in the first place EG4.png Timber Spruce leaning in for a kiss EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy puts a hand on Timber's shoulder EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy interrupting the moment EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy I need to borrow Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy I really want him to meet EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy good friends with Mom and Dad EG4.png Timber asks Twilight to save him a dance EG4.png Merchandise Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy back of packaging.png Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Gloriosa doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Geometric_Assortment_Gloriosa_Daisy_Equestria_Girls_app.png Crystal_Gala_Gloriosa_Daisy_Equestria_Girls_app.png Hasbro_Entertainment_Plan_2016_-_Storytelling_&_Content.jpg Category:Character gallery pages